I lost a bet
by alanakitkat
Summary: AMERICA lost a bet, and now he must face the embarrassment rated t because of curses
1. intro

_**America lost a bet**_

_**Poor America the things he has to go through A/N don't own Hetalia**_

"What the bloody mess", England said with the brightest blush ever upon his face. Everyone else at the meeting was blushing too, but they were frozen. (A/N something like this O.O)

At the door was America dress up as girl in a pink summer dress that reach up too his thigh, and he had a hot pink sweater on to hide his muscles. America was also wearing a long curly blonde wig, and he was wearing makeup. Next to the complete and utterly embarrassed American was Canada who was trying to hold in his giggles. America was trying to keep his cool, but all eyes were on him. "Hey every one the hero has arrive", America said but Canada started laughing at his statement.

"What's so funny Mattie", America said while rolling his eyes.

"Don't you mean the **heroine** has arrived eh?"

"Go fuck yourself dude", America said to Canada he didn't feel like being teased. "Al woman's mouth shouldn't be so dirty", Canada wish he had a camera. When they sat at the meeting table Japan ironically snapped a picture of America. "America you really look cute, can I sketch you in anime form? "No Japan and give me that picture you took dude." Canada was laughing so hard at the sight of America trying to grab japans camera, but he was failing at this task because his dress kept rising up. America didn't want the other nations to see he was wearing panties. England finally out of his trance, but still blushing asked America why is he dressed as a girl. America stops trying to grab the camera from Japan, and turns to England.

"Well Iggy if you must know I lost a bet to Mattie", Canada started laughing. "I destroyed him at Tekken, now he has to dress as a girl until Friday". America was rolling his eyes, but then he yelped because France was touching his butt. "Move your hand off my backside FRANCE!"

"America you feel nice", France said moving close to a blushing America. "France that's not how you treat a lady", England said blocking France away from America. "FUCK! Dudes I'm a dude not chick", America said getting frustrated. "America will become one with Russia da?"

"Dude I'm never going to become one with you" America yelled while wiggling a finger in Russia face. Canada now had tears flowing from his eyes, "MATT! Stop laughing this is your fault." "No you were the one who made the bet", Canada said while wiping his eyes. "America you're so pretty aru", china said while he swung America around causing the dress to rise. "Panties" everyone but Japan yelled at the same time, Japan just took a picture and started sketching the scene in his sketchbook. "Canada made me wear it", America said blushing like crazy.

_**A/N I would continue if you like **_


	2. Perv's

_**America lost a bet**_

_**A/N aww thanks guys for the compliments, ok now for America and Japan =]**_

_**Oh I don't own hetalia and in this chapter it's still Monday**_

The meeting was almost over, and all eyes were still on America. America wanted this meeting to end so badly, no one was listening to what the hell Germany had to say. America turned to Japan direction to see that he was secretly sketching under the table, "Japan what you drawing" America asks. "Nothing America", Japan said hiding the book. America rolled his eyes, but then when he looked down under the table he screamed and jump from his chair. Under the table was France staring, "damn France you're a perv." France casually got up and dusts his self off. "Just enjoying the view America", France said while he winked at him.

* * *

><p>The meeting was finally over and America was about to make a mad dash to the door but Japan stop him. "Hi America I was wondering if you want to watch a scary movie with me at my house?" As much as America wanted to go home he just couldn't turn down a scary movie. "Awesome I'll be there" America said while hugging a blushing Japan. "Come on Canada, and see you later Japan", America said tugging Canada and waving goodbye. Japan was happy that his plan was working; he was going to buy a very scary movie so it can scare the pants off of America. France and England ran to Japan, "oh I see what you doing Japan" France said while wiggling his eyebrows. "I'm not doing anything", Japan said calmly. England rolled his eyes, "I hope you going to be a gentleman to night Japan." Japan smirked "I will be very gentle"; England blushed that was not what he meant. "I didn't mean it like that!"<p>

"Have a good day", Japan waved then went home. England face palmed, "I never knew Japan was a perv too. " France chuckled "we all are."

_**A/N ok I know I made France say we all are perv's **_

_**But I'm not a perv! Lol do I convince yall?**_


	3. japan will do anything just to draw

_**America lost a bet**_

_**A/N ok time to see what Japan is up two. In this chapter it's still Monday but its night.**_

Japan had just finish setting up, and the popcorn was finish. Then the doorbell rang and standing there was America in a white baby doll dress, and he had on a long blonde curly wig. "Yo Kiku my dude what up" America said while hugging Japan. Japan just beckoned him to enter his home, "so Kiku what movie we watching?" America asked. "We are going to watch drag me to hell" Japan said while shutting off the lights, then both nations sat together and got comfy.

"Is this movie from Japan, because ya'll monsters just look cute" America said while giggling. "No Alfred san it's not" Japan informed while rolling his eyes. 10 minutes into the movie America was screaming "holy shit"; America was hiding his face in japans neck. "Alfred san would you like to turn this movie off" Japan suggested, "oh... of course" America said while switching the TV off. "HAHA poor Kiku that movie was too much for you to handle?" America asked Japan smiled "yes Alfred san it was very scary."

America jump into the chair "so Kiku whatcha wanna do now?" America questioned. "Well I really would like to draw you" Japan gave America the best smile he could give. "NO!" America said not giving the idea a second thought. Japan was now giving America the cutest puppy dog pout he could mange. "Please Alfred san please," Alfred san stared at Japan for a second. "NO" America said while turning his head.

Japan was shocked how could he refuse a puppy dog pout, "fine Alfred san have some cola" Japan said while giving him the cup of cola. America smiled and guzzled the cola down. "Thanks Kiku" America hugged the nation, "Alfred san I drugged you" Japan said calmly. America froze "WHAT THE FUCK" America yell jumping up from the seat. "I thought were friends?" America asked he was getting dizzy. "We are Alfred san, I just want to draw", America was about to run home but he fainted.

* * *

><p><em><strong>5mins later <strong>_

"Oh god my head" America said while finally waking up from the slumber that Japan cause him. When he opens his eyes he saw that he was handcuff to a pole. America also noticed that his clothes was different, he was wearing a pink, short, puffy, dress. America started bushing because he also noticed that his legs were wide open, and his panties were at his ankle. "Japan why do I look like I belong in one of your hentai", Japan ignore America and just continue sketching.

"Kiku you perv free me NOW", "Alfred san please relax." Japan calmly asked while he continued his last erotic scene (_12 erotic drawing scenes, fast drawer_) "why are you doing this again?" America asked while he pulled on the handcuffs. "Please America relax I'm simply just drawing you", "the things you do just to draw Kiku." Kiku started smiling, "hey Kiku why do I have to be in a very erotic scene? you can draw me as a school girl or something." Japan pick up an eraser a chuckled at America, "but Alfred san this appeal to me more" Japan said while laughing.

America shook his head thinking that Japan had this whole thing plan out, "finished Alfred san" Japan put down the books and free the American man/girl. "Damn dude that was fast" America jump up to see the finished piece, Japan started laughing. America was surprise to see there were 12 drawings of him in different erotic poses. "Holy cow how long had I been out" America said with wide eyes, "it was only 8mins (_lol a/n could have made it longer_) Alfred san" Japan replied while putting away his materials. America stared blankly at him; it would take him hours just to draw one of his comic heroes.

"So Kiku what are you gonna do with the scenes" America asked. "First I will scan it to my computer, and then I will color them, make copies one for me and the rest I'm going to sell. (Maybe on eBay lol) "Kiku you and France are 100% pervs." "Aww don't compare me to him, I'm no were as a perv as him"

_**A/n woohoo now I can go on to Tuesday.**_


	4. French diet

_**Man I took forever sorry. Tuesday finally yay =) now time for us/Fran but it's not my favorite paring **_

_**Imma us/can chick =D**_

America was peacefully walking to the elevator while eating his 5th hamburger. He was wearing tight black shorts, and a pink t-shirt that had on McDonald's logo. His wig was put into pigtails with big pink bows. When he reached the elevator he heard France yelling at him to hold the door, so he started holding the door. When France reach in he thanked America, and started trying to regain his ability to breathe.

After awhile France decide to check out America's appearance. Right there standing near him was a really cute America peacefully eating a burger (**A/N **he was now on his 6th burger), France was tempted, very tempted. France was about to make a move when suddenly the elevator stopped. "Holy shit France what happened" America said while pressing the up button. "_Oh no America it seems that we are stuck" _France said while a perverted smile grew full blown on his lips. "Holy cow dude I was finally early for a meeting and this happens yo!" America started pressing the emergency button.

"_Oh boy (_sarcasm_) now we have to wait to till staff helps us" _France said walking closer to America. "Yeah dude, Iggy better not say anything because this was not my fault." "_Don't worry about Angleterre, lets find something to do while we are here __l'Amérique._" America turned around to France asking "what do you want to do" only to see a freaky rape face France walking closer to him. "_L'Amérique I have tons of stuff we can try_." America started moving further away " France you better back up before your poor unborn children will feel a whole lot of pain!"

France stopped in his tracks , he did not want to get kicked by a super power at all. So he started thinking up plans to trick America. Then an idea pop into his head, " _America you look fat ,I can see were all those burgers you eat are going_." America was shocked France was just about to rape him ,but now he is insulting him. "hey that's rude dude, and what do you mean ?" France started smiling " _cant you see that you have fat thighs_." America started looking at his thighs thinking that they were pretty big. America started covering his thighs, " maybe _l'Amérique would like to try the french diet ?" _America started moving closer to France, " um will it work ?" France started laughing "_of course I do it all the time." _"fine France teach me the French diet" America said while fist pumping.

**Well sorry for being late , I had writers block(lol =3) **


	5. Saving  the poor Amercia

_**Oh man this was a hard chapter. Still Tuesday and I would like to thank all the people who read my story and review**_

"My France rape senses are tingling"England randomly said to Canada. "W...what?" Canada loudly whispered, because he was peacefully watching Kumajiro's eyelashes when England randomly said France was about to rape someone. "That bloody frog is somewhere causing trouble" England said while his eyes were twitching. It really freaked Canada out, "umm this elevator is taking forever" Canada stated. They had been waiting for the elevator for hours. England stops his twitching so he can press the up button again, "what the heck is taking so long" England said.

"Um... maybe it's broken" Canada implied, "let's take the stairs eh" Canada said walking to the stars. "What! The dang meeting is held on the 9TH floor" England said quickly. "There's nothing we can do, there is only one elevator" Canada replied. England reluctantly followed the younger nation. "Damn who only makes one bloody elevator in a business building?" England yelled glaring at the receptionist, who quickly turned her head.

"I blame the Canadians" England said answering his own question. "Hey! This is not Canada were in its America" Canada informed; because why was he at fault it should be the Americans. "I know that but it's easier to blame Canada" England said nonchalantly.Canada glared at England's back as the older nation pasted him on the stairs.

_**Elsewhere**_

America was still stuck in the elevator with France. "Come closer America" France said very seductively. "Um France what are you doing" America ask, he was backing away from France. "Oh I'm simply teaching you the French diet" France said slowly trying to close the gap. "Um can't you explain it" America asked while holding up two hands to keep some space between him and France. "No I have to demonstrate it dear A.M.E.R.I.C.A" the way France sounded out his name just now sent chills down his back. "Umm… what is the French diet exactly" America asks averting his eyes. "Don't worry America I'll show you" France said grabbing America wrists.

_**Meanwhile elsewhere**_

Canada and England was treading up terribly steep stairs. "Oh gosh Matthew I can't go on" England said stopping to lean on the wall. "Arthur you don't want to be late right" Canada said while stopping to sit on the steps. "Oh god Matthew get up off those nasty stairs, it's unsanitary." Matthew quickly got up and dusts himself off.

"Why don't we check the elevator again eh?" Canada suggested. England nodded and both went to the elevator that was on the 3rd floor. When they found the elevator they pressed it like crazy but nothing happened. "You know what, let's just go the bloody fuck home" England stated while rubbing his temples. Canada agreed he didn't want to face those stairs again.

They both was about to leave when the elevator door suddenly opened. Presenting a blushing America, that was being kissed up the arms by France. Then as soon as the doors opened they closed, "ahhhhh my poor Alfred is being raped" England said while pounding on the elevator door. "Oh man we got to save my brother" Canada said while banging on the door too.

England's brain was in overdrive trying to desperately find a way to save America. Canada was doing the same thing by searching the walls for a secret to help him save his brother. Until his eyes saw the vent that led to the elevator. " England look at the vent" Matthew said pointing to it, " all we have to do is run up the stairs to one floor , climb into the air vent then jump on top of the elevator, were a trap door would be" Matthew said quickly. England quickly agrees, and both nations were now sprinting up the stairs that had given them so much trouble few seconds ago.

_**Back into the elevator**_

"Ahhh France we missed are chance to get out this elevator" America said while grabbing his hand away from France. France smirked "aww but America I'm having fun", America sighed "France how dose kissing my arm help me lose weight?" "Honhonhon there will be more than just kissing my sweet" France said while leaning over and licking America's ear. Then France slowly licked up America's neck, and America was now realizing in his mind that he had been tricked. France slid one hand under America shirt, and started traveling upwards when suddenly America was snatched out of his palms. England grabs America while yelling pervert at France. And Canada started smacking France with his favorite hockey stick (well now we're did that come from).

_**Hey I finished this chapter YAY!**_

_**Now I can move on to the next nation XD**_


	6. Last copy

_**Ok I hope you enjoy this chapter. WEDNESDAY!**_

At the meeting everyone was listing to Germany's speech, until America busted through the door with his heroic grin and a box. "HELLO NATIONS!" America yelled loudly. "America there is no need for you to yell" England said calmly (Ever since America started dressing as a girl other nations treated him nicely). America skipped to Japan and gave him a big hug, Japan started blushing like crazy. "A...Alfred san what did I do to earn this hug?" Japan asked.

"HEY! Cut that out" England yelled, while pulling America from the blushing Japan. Canada suddenly had his hockey stick out again, and was in battle mode."I want a hug two aru" china cried pulling on America's free hand. America was being tugged back and forth. "What's going on?" America asked looking ill. Japan jumped up and started grabbing Americas wrist, "please stop tugging on Alfred san" Japan said.

China glared at him "back up Japan you had your turn aru." Japan glared back "let's settle this with honor." "Bring it on aru" china said while letting go of America, thus making him fall into England. Hungray jump in between the fight yelling behave. "Heesh why are you treating America so special, there's other girls here you know!" hungray said loudly. "America is a hot blonde" France whispered casually. "Hey watch it France!" Canada growled, "Canada when did you arrive?" France asked innocently.

Canada glared daggers into France back when he turned back around. "Hey Liechtenstein is blonde and attractive" hungry pointed out. "She's forever off limits" Switzerland quickly informed the nations. "Well what about Belarus she's a platinum blonde" hungray pointed out again. Belarus started to give off a bad aura that scared everyone (even Russia). "My heart belongs to Russia and only Russia" Belarus said darkly. Hungary shook her head and randomly smacked the shit out of Prussia.

"Owww fuck, what did I do" Prussia yelled back. "I had to take my frustration out on something" hungray yelled. Germany sighs and went to help Prussia. "Ok like are yall done chitchatting?" America asked rudely. All nations full attention was back on America, "yeah I hugged Japan because I was thanking the dude" America said while flashing Japan a bright smile. "The awesome drawings he made arrived to me in the mail" America said while pulling out a magazine with a sexy picture of America on the cover.

All the nations ran closer trying to see, but America put the book back in the box and sat on it. "How not awesome America let us see" Prussia said making a grab for the box, but got swatted away by America. "Wait if you want to see you have to buy it on eBay" America informed, while everyone else groaned. "There are 3 mags in here, one for me and Canada but who gets the 3rd?" America asked, "ME!" everyone started yelling. Russia looked like he was about snap anyone who tried to grab **HIS** magazine.

"America I think its best that you give the magazine to me da" Russia calmly said, but his eyes were say "GIVE ME THAT MAGAZINE OR ELSE." Everyone else wanted to oppose of the idea but, but that was a death wish. America gave Canada his copy, which he quickly stashed away from thieves. Then America held up the third saying is that what everyone wants. Many eyes were screaming no but their mouths were shut. Russia was grinning thinking that no one would dare try, but one brave soul step up and said "**HELL NO!"**

_**Now yall have to wait to see who the brave soul was that said no is!**_

_**Hey why don't yall try guessing XD**_


	7. The other last copy

_**Ok I know I'm very late I'm sooo sorry, I hope you enjoy this chapter, and its still WENSDAY!**_

"**HELL NO!" **Belarus yelled, "the only chick brother can ogle is me!" Belarus dragged Russia away from the chaos. All the nations then raised their hands to grab the book. America almost fell off the box he was on, "whoa guys calm down" America said highly amused. "Then give us the got damn bloody book" England made a jump for it but missed, "hahaha poor Iggy" America threw the book on the table.

All nations ran full speed to table, poor Sealand had to jump out the way or he would have got trampled. Most of the nations were trying to grab the book so badly, that it was unsafe for America or Canada. "Al let's get out of here before we get trampled" Canada said while backing to the door, "naw bro I'm good" America replied. Canada face palm thinking that his brother had a death wish, "Al are enjoying this?" Canada said walking to his brother. "Hell yeah bro this is my own personal wrestling" America said while nodding to his statement, Canada grabbed his brother and dragged him out the room. All nations that were fighting suddenly stop.

"Noooo you imbeciles ripped the book" France yelled, "it was your bloody grubby hands that ripped it frog" England said. "Hungary why are you fighting for the copy? you're a girl" Prussia asked. "So what I still want it" Hungary said while rolling her eyes. Prussia scratch his head thinking why did he even asked. "Now what do we do aru?" china asked, but was ignored when Sealand popped up from under table, "you guys almost squash me" Sealand informed. "Why are you even here?" England question rudely.

"Hey I'm a nation as well England! Don't be rude", "please find something useful to do with yourself Sealand" England said while pushing him out the door. Italy finally came out the closet he was hiding in, "when did you get in there?" Germany asked while shaking his head. "Ve I jumped in when Belarus yelled hell no" Italy answered, "well she is kind of scary" Germany stated. "Kind of? like really" Poland said while flipping his hair. "I almost forgot Matthew had got a copy" France yelled stopping the previous conversation that was forming.

All nations rushed out the door while knocking France into the wall, then each one rushed to the elevator. Not everyone could fit so some sprinted down the stairs. While all the others nations was fighting to get out the meeting main door, Russia was already in Canada driving to Canada's house. When his sister pulled him out the meeting he had remember that Canada got a copy, so now he was making his way over there to take it from his very hands.

_**I know its short I'm so sorry lol XD**_


	8. Intruder

_**Ok it's still WENSDAY lol but its night time!**_

"I'm glad to be home**" **Canada said while stretching, "whatever Matt" America said. He was still mad he didn't get to see who won the book; Canada rolled his eyes at his brother. he knew if they stayed any longer China's wok might have accidentally hit one them, America kicked off his heels and plunged into to Canada's couch."I feel so sorry for Beyonce feet when she finishes a concert" America said while rubbing his sore feet, "umm do you want a massage" Canada offered while blushing. "Yeah that would be awesome Matt" America said happily.

Canada sat gently on the couch and gentle caress his brother feet. America started to lie back on the couch, already enjoying his brother's skillful hands. America enjoyed the massage so much he wished he had taken of his stocking before the massage happened, maybe he would have gotten an even better effect. Canada look backed at his brother's peaceful face, which had a cute pink hue to the cheeks. Was he blushing or did he have blush on cheeks? Canada thought.

"Alfred did you fall asleep on me?" Canada asked but got no replied. The massage Canada gave America was so good it put the nation straight to sleep; Canada got up and kissed America's lips softly. (Lol don't judge me I like uscan and usuk) then Canada quietly went to change his clothes. The other nations were in Canadian borders searching for Canada's house, they got lost a couple of times but they were very close to Canada's mansion. Canada was in his bedroom cleaning his bed when he heard the house door open and shut. "Maple did Al leave?" he ask Kumo his cute white bear, the bear simply shrugged his little furry shoulders.

Canada walked down his stairs to check if his twin left but, he saw that America was still sleeping soundly. 'What's going on, is there someone else here?' Canada went to his brother to check on him." "Hello there Matthew" a cheerful but dark voice said from in the shades, "who the hell is there, come out so I can see you" Matthew said bravely. "You got something I want" Russia said walking slow out of the shade, Canada grab his hockey stick quick "what do you want." Russia smiled "nothing much just that magazine with lovely America", Canada face palm while thinking that Russia is such a creeper. "Al gave it to me" Canada said holding his weapon in place.

"I think its best that you leave" Canada said, but Russia simply laughed at him. "Dear dear Canada give me the book or **suffer the consequences**" Russia said with an evil smile on his face, "I told you no!" Canada replied less as brave as before. Russia smiled and grabbed his pipe "well I'll just take it", Russia then ran to Canada with his pipe in mid air ready to hit him. "Ahhh why don't you buy it" Canada said while using his hockey stick to block Russia pipe, Russia smiled putting so much force on Canada's hockey stick that was blocking his way. "No give me yours" Russia said while the force he was pushing on Canada's hockey sick snapped it in half, "hey that was my best hockey stick now I only have15, 000 left" Canada informed.

"Give me that magazine" Russia demanded. Canada looked back at his still sleeping brother, who was still asleep. Canada couldn't believe America slept through all of this drama, Canada just shook his head. "Fine I will give it to you" Canada said giving up. "Good job" Russia said while patting Canada's head.

_**I did a chappie did you guys like it I hope because I have more coming XD**_


	9. Mattie have many intuders

_**Ok its still WENSDAY lol and its still night time!**_

"Well where is the magazine?**" **Russia said while tapping his pipe, "its upstairs, wait here ok" Canada said while climbing the stairs. Russia just started humming while walking over to the sleeping America, America was snoring and he had goofy smile on his face. Russia chuckle slightly, "oh America even when you're sleeping you have that cute annoying smile on your face, I always have the urge to smack it off" Russia said to the sleeping nation. "Here!" Canada said meanly, he was holding the magazine in his hand for Russia to take. Russia walked over to Canada with a big grin on his face.

"Thank you comrade" Russia said cheekily, "whatever eh" Canada whisper while rolling his eyes. As soon as Russia tried to make a grab for the magazine a whole bunch of nation bust through the door. "Give us the book aru" china yelled. Russia grabbed the magazine from Canada and made a run up his stairs, "get him" England yelled. All the nations that came ran up Canada stairs bumping Canada himself in the process, "maple" Canada yelled whiling falling back down the stairs. Canada look backed at his brother's peaceful face, wonder if he would ever wake up. Russia was running down the hallways looking for the nearest exit, there was a whole bunch of nations right on his tail.

"Russia come back here" Spain yelled. Russia ran down the corner but he made a big mistake of looking back, he didn't see kumajiro walking out of the bathroom. Russia trip over Canada's bear and went flying into the wall. The other nations were running so fast they couldn't stop there self from crashing into the wall as well, Canada heard the big thud from upstairs. Canada ran upstairs to see a big chaotic fight.

Russia was pushing heads away with his pipes, France was naked,(O.o) and Canada started to debating if he should try to make a grab for his book. "**HEY!"** Belarus screamed loudly startling every nation in the house except America he was still soundly asleep, Belarus scream even woke up some neighbors. All nations was dead silent, some of the nations was even afraid to breathe. "**DIDN'T I TELL YOU BROTHER THAT I AM THE ONLEY GIRL YOU CAN OGLE OVER?**" Belarus yelled, there was a dark aura surrounding the chick. "Well sister America is a boy" Russia said wile laughing slightly. All nations stared wide eyed except Canada, his eyes were closed.

There was a loud chanting sound coming from Belarus, as she walk forward to the stack of nations. **"Marry me, marry me, marry me" **Belarus said while speeding down the hallway to the nations. All nations started booking, some even jump out the window. Russia didn't have a chance to run; Belarus caught him with one swift movement. "Sister please calm down" Russia said, but sadly got ignore.

Belarus snatch the magazine out of Russia hand, and she ripped it to pieces. "Dear dear brother time to **suffer the consequences for your bad behavior**" Russia got dragged out Canada's house by his ears, then it was only Canada and a still sleeping America left in the house. Canada wait a few seconds then he came out of his closet. When the nations ran and jump out the window, he jumped into his closet. Canada notice that pieces of his magazine was on the floor.

"Awww man" Canada said while taking his broom and started cleaning up, when he was finished he went down stairs to turn off the lights. He was tired, and disappointed all he wanted to do was sleep. When Canada was down stairs he picked a pillow that had fell from the chair, and then he did a light sneeze that jumped America from his slumber. America jump up from his chair and had his gun pointing to a terrified Canadian. "Alfred what the pancakes" Canada said loudly, America quickly put away his gun "sorry bro." "All this time America I was being attack and you didn't wake up, but I did a tiny sneeze and you had guns pointed at my head!" Canada said. "You were attack, oh my gosh bro why didn't tell me yo" America said while looking very concern. Canada face palm he was tired of this night, "hey Mattie you want to look at my magazine with me" America ask pulling out his copy. Canada suddenly wasn't tired no more, "ok Al, Russia ripped mines". "Omg that commie freak" America said while shaking his fist in the air. "Don't worry Al Russia got punished" Canada said while chuckling. America smile and both he and his brother sat in the sofa and look at the magazine.

_**Woohoo did another chappie for you guy**_

_**Do you like Belarus, I kind of do but I don't like her paired up with America =D**_


	10. Poland needs help

**Yay its Thursday **

It was an early Thursday morning and Alfred entered peacefully into the meeting room until he saw Poland. "Hey Feliks wassup" America said while he patted his back. "Oh hello "Poland said while sighing, "damn dude what's biting you" America asked while sitting near the depress nation. "Well you know how Toris helps me with my cross-dressing bar, he can't help today" Poland said while shaking his head "why" America asked, "He is in the hospital" Poland replied "oh shit what happen yo?" America questioned, Poland shook his head and replied "Belarus threw him down 7 flights of stairs." "Damn why?" America asked, "He gave her flowers" Poland answered.

Poland sighed, "I don't know what to do." "Why don't you just find another person Feliks?", "no man wants to dress up a girl and walk around a bar in a sexy waitress outfit" Poland answered quickly. "Toris still don't like the fact that he has to dress up as a female", America started laughing at Poland's statement. That's when Poland took the time to appreciate America's appearance; he was wearing a hot red New Yorker business woman style dress. Poland looked up and down thinking a cute male person here that can pass for a female perfectly, and to think he was going ask Russia. (O.o can you picture Russia in a dress)

Poland made a devious smirk cross his face, America notice the smirk and felt the urge to leave. "Oh ok Poland see you when the meeting starts ok, bye" America got up to run, but it was too late Poland grabbed his hand. "America can you work for me please" Poland begged, "no thanks" America whispered. "But your dress up as a girl what's the big deal?"Poland asked while standing up, "I'm not gay, I might curve a little but I'm not gay" America said while pulling his hand away. America started walking away; he wanted to quickly go get breakfast before the meeting start.

Poland dramatically sighed "if only there was a hero around, he would have definitely helped me" Poland dramatically said. America quickly sprinted back, "I'm a hero"America yelled. "I'm gonna help you ok", Poland started chuckling. It was just way to easy to trick America.

**Yay I'm back from hibernation!**


	11. Female Iggy too

Ummm…. I know I went M.I.A on this story

So very sorry, but its still Thursday!

The long and mind-numbing meeting was finally over, and America was following Poland out the door. "Hey America where your going?" England asked. "Oh I'm helping out Poland with his fucking gay bar "America explained, "WHAT!" England shouted in shock. "Ugh like oh my gosh its not a gay bar America, it's a cross-dressing bar " Poland explain while shaking his head. "Oops my bad hahaha" America laughed. "You can't go America, I forbid you to!" England declared.

"Oh hell to the no! You can't tell me what to do!" America yelled, "yeah! Like England what's your deal" Poland said while putting his hands on his hips. "I don't want America getting hit on by drunkards in a damn bar!" England stated while glaring at Poland. America puffed out his cheeks and replied "Yo I can totally take care my self." "Hardly, your cluelessness is a hazard to you and me!" England shouts back. Poland had to intervene quickly, he was quickly thinking up ways to trap the Brit.

Poland sighed, "I understand your worries, maybe you should tag along to supervise." England smirked "splendid idea Feliks, I'm coming too." "Great and you will dress up as a girl and help out too." Poland answered swiftly. "Perfect" England smiled smugly at a confused America, but then he realized the flaw to Poland's plan. "OH BLOODY HELL NO I WON'T!" England yelled. "Hey if you tag along you have to help, while wearing the dress code," Poland stated.

"Well Bloody fuck, fine! I will dress up as a woman too," England said. America hugged England yelling "Yeah baby! I get to see female Iggy!" Poland smiled deviously and declared, "ok lets go."

Woohoo! Female Iggy too!


End file.
